The Road Rovers
by rocker95
Summary: After sixteen years, the members of the Road Rovers are called to reform back into the superhero squad the 90's knew and perform their heroic deeds once again. I don't have an exact rating right now, but I'm rating it anyways.
1. A Close Call

**THE ROAD ROVERS**

**Chapter 1**

**It's been sixteen years since the Road Rovers have quit. Colleen and Hunter's relationship didn't work out and Colleen became bitter for that reason. Exile became a celebrity in 2002. He starred in big name movies like Dogs In Black 3, Evil Bread and Bark If You Know What I Peed On Last Saturday The 14th. Blitz had been a normal feral, non-talking dog ever seen he'd left and is currently in an observation center in Germany. Shag's been a farmer in America, having gotten bored of Poland. Muzzle has been at the dogpound so he couldn't hurt anyone. Hunter is left wondering why he's made the mistake he has with Colleen. Confuseus remains as a professor of a college. All these years while the Road Rovers lie dormant, other superhero alliances have formed, making it seem like they no longer needed the Road Rovers.**

April 27, 2013.

United Kingdom. A court.

Colleen, a beautiful brown and white rough collie with blue eyes sat at a desk with her front paws cuffed.

"Colleen Masters." said the judge in a British accent. "You have been charged with destruction of property, hospitalized assault and battery, murder attempts and mental abuse. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." said Colleen in her British accent.

"Of course you would." said the judge. "That is not a reasonable plea."

"And why not?" asked Colleen.

"You're asking why not?" asked the judge.

"If you think I was in control of this, you're dead wrong." said Colleen.

"You have the right to remain silent." said the judge.

"Do I have to remind everybody I was a Road Rover in the 90's?" asked Colleen. "Or is everyone here too you to remember that?"

"You're not anymore." said the judge.

"Why don't you just listen?" asked Colleen bitterly. "When the wolf comes out, it has no remorse. It does not have my brain. It-"

"SILENCE!" shouted the judge.

"You spineless hobknocker." said Colleen.

"What!?" shouted the judge.

A tall man with short black hair, a pair of glasses on, a black tuxedo with a black tie, black pants and black shoes came in.

"Is this Colleen Masters's case?" he asked in an American accent.

'That's weird.' Colleen thought. 'An American.'

"Yes." said the judge. "Who are you?"

"Professor James Dodd." said the man. "I would like you to consider facts."

"Okay, Mr. Dodd." said the judge.

Professor Dodd got a paper out of his suitcase.

"Our studies of werewolves have shown us that whoever becomes a werewolf cannot control themselves." said Professor Dodd and laid the statistics paper on the desk.

"Very well." said the judge, looking at the paper. "Colleen, I pronounce you not guilty."

A few minutes later.

Colleen and Professor Dodd were walking down the stairs outside the court.

"I guess I should thank you, but why did you help me if you don't even know me?" asked Colleen.

"Ms. Masters, you can say I am a fan of yours." said Professor Dodd. "I was ten when you was in the Road Rovers. I heard about your heroic acts and became a scientist. I wanted to see if I could make another of you, but failed to realize that was cloning." he said and got in a white Chevrolet Express. "Why don't you hop in and I'll give you a ride home."

"Absolutely not." said Colleen. "You're not dognapping me."

"Why don't you relax?" asked Professor Dodd. "I have my equivalent of you."

"May I have proof?" asked Colleen.

Professor Dodd sighed.

"Shania, will you get out of the van, please?" asked Professor Dodd.

A brown and white border collie then got out of the van in front of Colleen.

"Hi." said Shania. "It's so nice to meet you."

"Hello." said Colleen.

"So, what do you say?" asked Professor Dodd.

"Why not?" asked Colleen with a sigh.


	2. Starfall & A Walk

**Chapter 2**

Hollywood, California.

"The name's Blonde. Jim Blonde." said Exile, a tall and chunky grey and white siberian husky in his Russian accent.

"Jesus..." said the director. "Cut!"

"What's the issue now?" asked Exile.

"Is that Russian accent the only one you know?" asked the director, an African American man with a 'Caddyshack' cap on and glasses.

"I am a Russian, Charlie." said Exile. "If you don't like it, I'm off the set."

"I don't need an ex-hero on the set anyways." said the director.

"Then I guess I'll never save your ass." said Exile and walked off the set.

Salem, Oregon.

In a house, Hunter, a fit golden furred dog, lie down on the floor sleeping, currently possessing his feral traits. He dreamt about him and Colleen.

**Bon Iver - Holocene**

_**First, he remembered the two of them riding on a motorcycle together. Next, it was the pleasure of them mating together. It seemed so right. Like Heaven. When his memories was bringing him back to all that he wanted to remember, he remembered the worst part of their past.**_

_**Colleen was crying.**_

_"Hunter, please!" she begged. "I love you! You can't go!"_

_"I haven't been who I was supposed to be." said Hunter. "For what I don't deserve you."_

_"I forgive you!" Colleen cried. "Just please stay."_

_"Colleen, look at me." said Hunter and put his paws on her cheeks._

_"You are a beautiful girl." said Hunter. "I haven't been faithful and I know as beautiful as you are, you'll find a faithful guy."_

_**Hunter then walked out the door, only to have Colleen follow him.**_

_"Hunter, please!" Colleen begged._

_"I'm sorry, Colleen." said Hunter and got in a maroon 2000 Ford Excursion._

_"You can change, Hunter." said Colleen. "I trust that. Just get out and come inside."_

_"I'm not worth it." said Hunter, turned the truck on and drove off._

_"No!" Colleen screamed. "Come back! Please!"_

**_The truck didn't take long to disappear._**

_"HUNTER!" Colleen screamed, then fell down and started crying in her paws._

In the present, Hunter started crying as well soon after he woke up.

Hunter's owner came in with Professor Shepherd, a tall caucasian man with long white hair and pure white eyes, wearing a white suit, except for his tie.

"So, do you need him?" asked Hunter's owner.

"I just wanna talk to him." said Professor Shepherd. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah." said Hunter's owner and went in the other room.

Professor Shepherd got Hunter's water bowl, put it on the floor, got a bottle of chemicals out and put it in Hunter's water.

Hunter then drank the mixture and then turned into his cano-sapien form.

"Why don't you take a walk with me?" asked Professor Shepherd.


	3. An Old Friend In Peril

**Chapter 3**

A few minutes later, Hunter and Professor Shepherd were walking down the road. Hunter was walking on his back legs and was wearing a black shirt to some rock band and blue jeans.

"How long have you been normal, Hunter?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"I don't know." said Hunter. "Maybe a month? I don't really know human time to well though."

"How have you been?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"To tell you the truth, I've felt pretty horrible for eleven years." said Hunter.

"You mind telling me?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"I cheated on Colleen and I left, thinking she'd never forgive me, being blind to her desperate pleas." said Hunter. "I guess I was the one that couldn't forgive myself. Now that I've destroyed her heart, I don't know if she'll take me back, but I just hope she does."

"Would you consider coming back to the Road Rovers?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"I don't know." said Hunter. "It just wouldn't feel the same. You'd have to let me think about it."

Ohio.

Shag, a huge white sheepdog with fur so long it covered his eyes, a buff chest and wearing blue jeans and a silver dogtag around his neck, stood outside a barn, looking at the unplowed fields.

"Days at the farm..." said Shag in his Polish accent and walked over to a piece of really heavy farm equipment, used on tractors to plow, and picked it up like it was a piece of paper, then packed it up to the fields. He then walked back to the barn and put a chain on his shoulder, then walked back and hooked it to the plow and started pulling it.

Near Lake Ontario. A dogpound.

Muzzle, a brown furred dog was in his cell. He didn't have a straight jacket or anything he had on in the 90's. He looked just like a normal dog.

Being the crazy dog he is, he grabbed the bars and tore them apart so he could fit through them, then stepped out and started walking on four legs when a couple humans; a caucasian woman with long, black hair and wearing a black shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black trenchcoat; and a caucasian male wearing the same thing; chased after him and grabbed him. They then took him to a room where they put dogs to sleep.

"I'm sorry, little buddy." said the lady. "It's for the best."

Muzzle then let out a loud scream.

Salem.

"Did you just hear that?" asked Hunter.

"No." said Professor Shepherd.

"I think Muzzle just screamed." said Hunter. "He's not even here. I shouldn't hear that."

"Perhaps you have a new power?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"I don't know." said Hunter. "He's near Lake Ontario. We have to get there fast!"

So the two hurried up and got in a navy blue 2012 Ford Econoline.

"Seatbelt." said Hunter as he put his on.

Professor Shepherd then put his seatbelt on and Hunter drove the van out in to the road and sat for a couple seconds.

"Hold on." said Hunter. He then pressed a button and the van took off like a rocket speeding down the road, then wings came out of the side of the van and it picked up off the ground. Muzzle was going to be saved. No doubt about it.


	4. The Past Brought Up & The Rescue

**Chapter 4**

Professor Shepherd and Hunter were still jetting through the sky.

"This vehicle is fascinating." said Professor Shepherd. "How'd you get it like this?"

"I knew somebody." said Hunter. "How's about some tunes?"

He then turned on the radio and it was playing "Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas.

"Carry on, my wayward son! There'll be peace when you are done! Let your weary head to rest! Don't you cry no more!" he sang along to it.

"Hunter, I think you should focus." said Professor Shepherd.

"Okay." Hunter said. "My bad."

He then turned the radio off and before too long, landed in the parking lot of the dogpound near Lake Ontario.

"I'll be back soon enough!" Hunter said with a rush as he quickly got his seatbelt off and ran inside.

"Muzzle!" shouted Hunter. "Where you at, buddy!?"

Hunter then heard him scream again.

"Not this time." said Hunter and hurried into the room to see Muzzle trying to fight them off. "Come on, buddy!"

Muzzle then jumped into Hunter's arms and with Hunter's super speed, they made it out into the van in a couple seconds, leaving behind a trail of fire and leaving the pursuers to slow. Before the pursuers knew it, the van took off.

"Oh great." said the man. "What do we tell the boss?"

"The Road Rovers are back." said the woman.

United Kingdom.

Colleen's house was a small run-down cottage. She hadn't been living in the same place since 2002.

**First Blood - Suffocate**

Alone in her house, Colleen was punching a punching bag a bunch, letting her anger out while training at the same time.

Flashbacks of 2002 came back to her.

_"I love you! You can't go!" she begged._

_"I don't deserve you." Hunter said._

Her memories burned her like lava. With every word she remembered, she punched harder and harder on the punching bag.

_"Please stay." Colleen begged._

_"You'll find a faithful guy." Hunter said._

_"Hunter, please!" Colleen begged._

_"I'm sorry, Colleen." said Hunter._

_"Come back! Please!" Colleen begged. "HUNTER!"_

Colleen then punched the punching bag so hard, it ripped apart and flew off the ceiling through a wall.

"You seem really angry." said Professor Dodd, on the other side of the room.

"Don't you ever come inside my house without my permission again!" Colleen shouted as she turned around and saw Professor Dodd and Shania.

"Okay, I apologize." said Professor Dodd. "But may I please talk to you?"

Colleen sighed.

"Go ahead." she said.

"Do you mind me asking why you're so angry?" asked Professor Dodd.

"No, not at all." said Colleen in a bitter tone. "Everyone likes to share their personal life! They don't care who knows about their boyfriends leaving them after them forgiving them!"

"I know what that's like." said Shania.

"How would you know, _failed experiment_?" asked Colleen.

"I have feelings too!" said Shania.

"Well, you don't mind us staying here, do you?" asked Professor Dodd.

"No, it don't matter to me." Colleen said bitterly. "Georgette Cloney and her hobknocker can stay here, eat my food, drink my water and sleep in my bed! That's just fine!"


	5. Rolling HQ In Production

**Chapter 5**

"I'm shocked to see you're still a cano-sapien." said Professor Dodd.

"Are you an information hog?" asked Colleen.

"I apologize sincerely, Ms. Masters." said Professor Dodd. "I'm just studying you, trying to figure you out."

"Stop calling me _Ms. Masters_." said Colleen. "My name is Colleen. You know that."

Colleen then walked over to a wall and made an invisible hourglass on it with the tip of her finger and then knocked on the wall, causing a huge collection of vials to show.

"I know a scientist that replicated the sirum we used in the 90's." she said. "I had my first dosage in December 2001 and still haven't changed back into my original form. They never go bad, so I got a bunch of them in case one day, it just stopped working. The scientist travels, so other animals may be different now, or even the other former Road Rover members."

Oregon.

Hunter was jetting the van across the sky once again.

"Woo hoo!" Hunter shouted. "I don't think I've had this much fun in years!" he said and turned the radio on to Three Day Weekend by The Grown Ups. "I think you've got two Road Rovers back!"

"That's good." said Professor Shepherd. "Do you know where the old factory is?"

"Yeah, I think I do." said Hunter. "Salem somewhere?"

"Yes." said Professor Shepherd. "We need to go there. Take us there."

The factory building was an old dark grey building that looked run-down, even though there were loud sounds coming from inside.

Professor Shepherd and Hunter then went inside.

"They're building semi trucks." Hunter observed.

"Nope." said Professor Shepherd. "Just one."

"Why only one?" asked Hunter.

"Headquarters on the road." said Professor Shepherd. "You guys will have rooms and entertainment. It'll be like whoever's driving is driving a mansion."

"How big will it be?" asked Hunter.

"Massive." said Professor Shepherd. "It's supposed to be much longer than a limosine."

"Wow." said Hunter. "Huge."

"I'm going to borrow the van." said Professor Shepherd.

"Where are you going?" asked Hunter.

"I'm going to see if I can round up the other former Road Rovers." said Professor Shepherd. "I bringing Muzzle with me."


	6. Three Down

Chapter 6 (I'll make translations)

Germany. April 29, 2013.

"Blitz ist ein normaler Hund seit sechzehn Jahren." a German said to Professor Shepherd. "Wir haben ihm die Überwachung und Dokumentation seiner unglaublich starken und scharfen Krallen und Zähne."

"Möge er wieder anzuschließen meine Straße Rovers Kader, wenn er will?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"Professor, wir sind nicht sicher, ob er in der Lage sein, zu denken, wie er es tat, mit vergangenen 16 Jahre wie ein normaler Hund." said the German.

"Sie sollten nicht berührt werden." said Professor Shepherd.

"Sie können ihn fragen, ob er wieder anzuschließen wünscht." said the German. "Wenn er nicht will, wird er hier bleiben."

"Vielen Dank, Sir." said Professor Shepherd and walked in the room.

Professor Shepherd put the chemical in Blitz's water bowl, which of course, Blitz drank and turned into his cano-sapien form.

"Thanks, Master." Blitz, a doberman of Hunter's size, said in his German accent. "I was getting bored to tears."

"So, then, you want to come back to Road Rovers?" asked Professor Shepherd

"Absolutely!" said Blitz.

"Alright, well, come with me." said Professor Shepherd and led Blitz out the door. "Haben Sie einen guten Tag, Sir." he said to the German.

United Kingdom. It was raining when a red Humvee with fog lights on the roof and an unexposed bed in the back pulled in Colleen's driveway. Colleen got out of the Humvee with a few groceries to notice Professor Dodd's van in her yard.

"They are like ghosts in a haunted house." Colleen said to herself and carried groceries into the kitchen where Professor Dodd and Shania were.

"Dodd, you and Ms. Clone help me get groceries in if you're gonna be living in my house." said Colleen.

"My name is Shania." said Shania. "Can you please call me that?"

"Not in my house." said Colleen.

Professor Dodd then went outside.

"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Shania.

Colleen started to laugh as she rubbed her forehead.

"You were made on a counter." said Colleen. "You were in a bunch of little vials. You have no parents to have made you from the labor of love. You weren't even made out of love. It was just lust for me. Some sick human."

"He's not sick." said Shania.

"You don't know anything, science project!" said Colleen.

Shania ran outside, crying.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

"Blitz has been a normal dog for sixteen years." a German said to Professor Shepherd. "We've been monitoring him and documenting his incredibly strong and sharp claws and teeth."

"May rejoin my street Rovers squad if he wishes?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"Professor, we are not sure if he will be able to think as he did, having passed 16 years like a normal dog." said the German.

"They should not be affected by that." said Professor Shepherd.

"You may ask him if he wants to rejoin."said the German. "If he does not wish to, he will remain here."

"Thank you, sir." said Professor Shepherd and walked in the room.

_Professor Shepherd put the chemical in Blitz's water bowl, which of course, Blitz drank and turned into his cano-sapien form._

_"Thanks, Master." Blitz, a doberman of Hunter's size, said in his German accent. "I was getting bored to tears."_

_"So, then, you want to come back to Road Rovers?" asked Professor Shepherd_

_"Absolutely!" said Blitz._

_"Alright, well, come with me." said Professor Shepherd and led Blitz out the door. _"Have a good day, sir." he said to the German.


	7. All But One

**Chapter 7**

Shania was outside crying when Professor Dodd came up to her with the groceries.

"What's wrong?" asked Professor Dodd.

"That bitch won't stop talking about me like I'm not a real person." said Shania. "She says she hates my guts because I'm a 'science project'."

Professor Dodd didn't want to lie to her, but his dog was so upset he didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Why don't you go out to the van?" asked Professor Dodd. "We'll leave her alone for the rest of the day."

"Okay." said Shania.

"Just..." started Professor Dodd. "Don't talk to her. If she talks to you, and she will, ignore her."

Rome. A college.

Professor Shepherd and Confuseus, an old white and light brown dog, were talking in the halls of the college.

"I am done with the Road Rovers." Confuseus said in a Roman accent. "I have retired. Not to mention, there's my class to run."

"Suit yourself." said Professor Shepherd and went outside then got in the van. "Confuseus is a no show." he said to Blitz.

"Wuss." said Blitz.

"Straighten up." said Professor Shepherd.

"Yes, Master." said Blitz. "I apologize, Master."

A few hours later. Hollywood, California.

Exile, wearing a business suit, was driving a red-orange T-top 2013 Ferrari Enzo while talking on the phone.

"I've never seen such a disrespectful director before." said Exile. "You'd think me being an ex-Road Rover, he'd think not to act that way.

Exile saw the Ford Econoline up ahead.

His eyes enlarged as he tried to skid to a stop, but failed and the car did barrel rolls, landing on the axles and breaking them. He then noticed he was right beside the van.

"You totaled my c-" he stopped when he realized who it was. "Master? Blitz? Muzzle? I think I see what's going on. I can think of a few reasons to join and no reasons not to."

"Perfect." said Professor Shepherd.

Ohio. The farm.

Shag was outside in the dry weather weightlifting on his back, lifting up a 1952 Ford pickup as the Ford Econoline landed.

"Who could that be?" asked Shag and put the truck down, then scooted out from under it.

He then got out to see Professor Shepherd, Exile, Blitz and Muzzle.

He smiled.

"Shag's back!" he said.


	8. BAM

**Chapter 8**

In Salem, the van landed and everyone came inside onto the balcony above the semi being manufactured.

"Where's Colleen and Confuseus?" asked Hunter.

"The van got full and Confuseus didn't want to rejoin." said Professor Shepherd. "I'll be back soon enough. Come on, Muzzle."

Muzzle followed Professor Shepherd.

"So, what are they doing?" asked Exile.

"Going to get Colleen!" Hunter smarted off.

"The workers, dummy!" Exile shouted.

"Oh. They're making us a semi." said Hunter.

"Why?" asked Exile.

"A luxurious headquarters that can be driven." said Hunter.

"That sounds really nice." said Exile.

"It's supposed to be longer than a limo." said Hunter.

"It's gonna cause a pile-up." said Exile. "I can see that now."

United Kingdom. Colleen's house.

The Ford Econoline landed and Professor Shepherd knocked on Colleen's door.

Colleen answered the door angrily.

"Look-" she said and saw Professor Shepherd then calmed down. "If this is about Road Rovers, I don't want to go back. I'm fine living as I am."

"Are you sure?" asked Professor Shepherd.

"What's the catch?" asked Colleen.

"No catch." said Professor Shepherd. "You will have a fancy place and fancy meals- If you decide to rejoin."

"Then, I'm in." said Colleen.

Shania was soon enough to see Colleen and Professor Shepherd walking and ran up to.

"Hello." said Shania. "I'm Shania Dodd. May I please join Road Rovers?"

"Of course you can." said Professor Shepherd.

Colleen rolled her eyes.

"Oh great." she said in sarcasm.

It wasn't too long until the three made it back to the factory.

Hunter then took a gulp of fear when he saw Colleen looking at him with an angry face.

"Hey, Colleen." he said in fear as she got closer to him and he kept backing up.

"**HI!?**" Colleen shouted, then ran up and kicked him between the legs and then punched him in the mouth, knocking him down. "**I BEGGED YOU TO STAY!**"

She then grabbed Hunter by the legs and slammed him against the walkway as he screamed.

"**ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS LEAVING ME!**" Colleen screamed and slammed him against a glass window.

"Colleen, stop!" Professor Shepherd shouted.

"Please forgive me, Master." said Colleen.

Hunter fainted and fell from the window onto the floor.


	9. What's Love Got To Do With It?

**Chapter 9**

As Hunter was putting ice on his body, Colleen stood watching him, still sporting an angry look on her face.

Blitz then noticed Shania, eventhough she'd been here the whole time.

"Well, hello!" Blitz said. "I am Blitz and you are?"

Shania smiled and then spoke.

"Not interested, Arnold Barkinator." said Shania and walked into a different.

"She's just playing hard-to-get." said Exile.

"Sassy!" Blitz said, ignoring him. "I like it!"

"Why did you come back?" asked Colleen.

"To get closer to you." said Hunter.

"So you enjoyed that?" asked Colleen.

"No, I wanted your forgiveness." said Hunter.

Colleen rolled her eyes.

"You don't deserve it." she said then sang:

_You must understand_

_That the touch of your hand_

_Makes my pulse react_

_That it's only the thrill_

_Of boy meeting girl_

_Opposites attract_

_It's physical_

_Only logical_

_You must try to ignore_

_That it means more than that_

_Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it_

_What's love but a second hand emotion_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_Who needs a heart_

_When a heart can be broken_

_It may seem to you_

_That I'm acting confused_

_When you're close to me_

_If I tend to look dazed_

_I've read it someplace_

_I've got cause to be_

_There's a name for it_

_There's a phrase that fits_

_But whatever the reason_

_You do it for me_

_Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it_

_What's love but a second hand emotion_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_Who needs a heart_

_When a heart can be broken_

_I've been taking on a new direction_

_But I have to say_

_I've been thinking about my own protection_

_It scares me to feel this way_

_Oh what's love got to do, got to do with it_

_What's love but a second hand emotion_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_Who needs a heart_

_When a heart can be broken_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_What's love but a sweet old fashioned notion_

_What's love got to do, got to do with it_

_Who needs a heart when a heart can be broken_


	10. The Wolf Strikes Again

** Chapter 10**

"She told you." said Exile.

Hunter put his head in his paws as Colleen walked out of the room, right after Blitz.

Midnight.

Colleen walked in to the assembly room to see the semi was almost done. It just needed a good paintjob. She then looked up at the window she broke with Hunter's face and saw the moon. She then dropped her mug of coffee, which busted and the coffee fell from the balcony. She then dropped to the floor on the balcony and quickly turned into a werewolf. Now, being controlled by the werewolf, she jumped down to the workers.

"Oh my god!" screamed a worker.

She then pinned one against the truck.

"Nice doggy..." said the worker.

Colleen then rose a sharp claw.

"**AAAAAA-**" the worker screamed before his death came.

The next morning. Wednesday, April 30, 2013.

Colleen was lying naked on the assembly floor. She was sleeping like a rock. The factory was trashed, the workers that were there were dead and blood stained the semi in certain spots.

Hunter came out of a room some stories up. He was stretching and yawning until he saw the mess.

"Holy crap!" said Hunter. "Is Muzzle loose!?"

"Nope." said Exile.

"This is bad." said Hunter and walked down the stairs to see Colleen. "Colleen?"

Colleen woke up and noticed she was nude. She then blushed and turned her attention to Hunter.

"You tell anyone about this, I'll pulverize you again!" Colleen yelled.

"I promise, I won't!" Hunter said in fear. "I'm just curious. Why's the factory trashed and why were you sleeping naked? Down here, no less?"

"The werewolf." said Colleen.

"The werewolf?" asked Hunter. "We got rid of that."

"No you didn't." said Colleen. "That put it to sleep."

Hunter looked over and saw the body of a worker with a coat on.

"Here." Hunter said and grabbed the coat, then gave it to Colleen. "Put this on. At least the other guys won't see you."

Colleen then put the coat on and zipped it up.

"Thank you, Hunter." Colleen said softly.

"You're welcome." said Hunter. "Now, go get washed up."


	11. Does It Sting No Longer?

**Chapter 11**

**The Cowsills - Some Good Years**

Colleen was in the factory bathroom showering. She started thinking about things that happened before Hunter left.

_"Now Blister..." said Colleen._

_"Blitz!" said Blitz._

_"Whatever. The point Hunter is trying to make is **WATCH WHO YOU'RE BLASTING!**" Colleen shouted._

_"You have a way with words." said Hunter._

Next, she remembered riding on a motorcycle with Hunter.

Then, she remembered something after their big break began.

The two were nude in Hunter's bed. They'd just stopped kissing.

_"Are you sure about this?" asked Colleen. "I don't know what to do!"_

_"It's okay." said Hunter. "It's my first time too. We'll start slow, okay?"_

For the next few minutes, Colleen remembered the night they both lost their virginity. Then, thoughts came to her. They were each the first ones each of the other mated with, Hunter rejoined the Road Rovers and said it was because he wanted to get back with her and then, just recently, Hunter gave her a jacket so the other guys wouldn't see her. He kept her from getting even more embarrassed. What were all these? Signs? And having remembered the good in what used to be their relationship, most specifically their big night, was she falling back in love with him after eleven years? She decided to leave all this unanswered as of right now and get out of the shower.

Next, Colleen realized something. The only spare clothes that were left were on the dead guys downstairs. She then wrapped her blanket around her and left the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Shania was walking by a room Hunter was in when she noticed him crying.

"Hunter?" she asked and walked inside.

"How do you know my name if don't know yours?" asked Hunter.

"I'm sorry." said Shania. "My name is Shania Dodd."

That was when Colleen, still wrapped in the towel, stopped outside the room and started listening to the conversation.

"What's wrong?" asked Shania.

"I've screwed up with Colleen." Hunter cried.

"You've given her a coat." said Shania. "You might grow back on her."

"Love doesn't work like that!" Hunter shouted. "You can't do stuff and expect to be forgiven! I don't even deserve to be forgiven, but it's not like she will!"

He then cried more.

"Don't you think the slightest bit, there may be a possibility she's gonna forgive you?" asked Shania.

"No." Hunter cried. "If I'd just saved Muzzle and let them put me to sleep, I would've never been able to break her heart!"

Colleen started crying. She felt like she was the reason Hunter was so upset and hated hearing him talk like that.


	12. Want You Back Medley

**Chapter 12**

Colleen went downstairs, still crying. She began to sing to herself:

_What's love got to do with it?_

_What's love but a secondhand emotion?_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout the time_

_You walked out on me_

_There were moments I believe that you did not care_

_Do I miss you? Am I lying to myself again?_

_I do these things_

_It's all because of you_

_I stay on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

_I keep holding on, but I'll try_

_Try hard to think of you_

_Love, don't leave me lonely_

_And I thought that..._

_I'll be alright without you, but I cannot win without you_

_You know there's no one else, I keep telling myself_

_I'll be alright with you here_

_Love's not empty face I can't replace_

_On the way home, I realize there's some kind of storm brewing in your eyes_

_You must need me_

_People wonderin' why we're broke apart_

_One love feeds the fire, one heart burns desire_

_I wonder who's crying now_

_Two hearts born to run_

_Who'll be the lonely one?_

_I wonder who's crying now_

_Only so many tears you can cry_

_'Til the heartache is over_

_And now you can say your love will never die_

_I'll be alright with you here_

_You know there's no one else, I used to think to myself..._

_What's love got to do, got to do with it?_

* * *

**SONGS IN THE MEDLEY (SOME WITH MODIFIED LYRICS):**

**Tina Turner - What's Love Got To Do With It**

**Journey - I'll Be Alright Without You**

**Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You**

**David Guetta featuring Usher - Without You**

**Maroon 5 featuring Lady Antebellum - Out Of Goodbyes**

**Journey - Who's Crying Now**


	13. Distraction From The Job & Surgery

**Chapter 13**

Later.

Colleen was under a catscan.

"How can she still have the wolf in her?" asked Blitz. "That is so stupid! If I had a wolf in me, it'd be out by now!"

"Out of _you_ by now?" asked Shania. "Don't be silly! The scenario would be correct if you were talking about me!"

"Oh, good grief!" Hunter said and put his paw over his eyes. "**GO HAVE SEX! YOU GUYS ACT THE SAME AND IT'S ANNOYING!**"

"That's not the only thing annoying, Mr. Louderson." said Shag.

"I believe that's the first time I heard you talk, comrade." said Exile.

"What!?" shouted Hunter.

"Enough." said Professor Shepherd. "All of you."

"Yes, Master." all of them said. "Sorry, Master."

"I think I'm gonna have to put her to sleep-"

"What!?" Hunter shouted. "No! Please, you can't do this!"

"Hunter, that's not what I meant." said Professor Shepherd. "I'm not going to kill her. She'll wake up. But her sleep will only be neccessary for removing the werewolf cells."

"Oh." said Hunter. "Sorry, Master."

"You had the right to be worried." said Professor Shepherd. "It's the way I worded it."

Meanwhile, during the surgery.

Exile and Shag were outside. They had just burried the last worker.

"To all." said Shag. "We never knew you."

"You know, I'm surprised you're talking." said Exile.

"A person person can change a lot in sixteen years." said Shag.

"There are some of us that probably haven't changed." said Exile.

Blitz and Shania had cleaned the blood off the semi and were painting it iridescent blue.

"I know you like me." said Blitz. "You tease me a lot."

"I know you like me too." said Shania. "And I know I tease you. It's all the better to reel you in with, fishy."

"Fishy?" asked Blitz.

"That's so stupid!" Shania and Blitz said at the same time, then total silence fell.

Very slowly, Shania and Blitz leaned toward each other and kissed.

Shania stopped.

"Wait." she said. "Are you sure this isn't because I sort of look like Colleen?"

"No." said Blitz. "That's not why. It's because your attitude is mean... and you're beautiful. That's just the way I like it."

Shania and Blitz started kissing again.

"Why don't we take this somewhere private?" asked Shania.

"Oooohhhh!" Blitz said. "I like where this is going!"

**(continued in ch14!)**


	14. A Lot Can Change In 16 Years

**Chapter 14**

Shania and Blitz walked in the semi and locked all the doors, then advanced to the back to see a huge room that looked like the inside of a mansion. There was even a golden stair case that led up to some rooms.

Shania held Blitz's paw as they raced up to one of the rooms. Once up there, they didn't even care about shutting the door. They just lie down on the bed and started kissing. They then stopped kissing and Shania reached up and pulled Blitz's pants down and off, then took his shirt off. They then rolled over, switching places and Blitz's took Shania's clothes off her. She then placed herself between his legs, then went to work.

Meanwhile, in the surgery room, Colleen was sleeping on the table.

"Listen, you have to remain calm." said Professor Shepherd. "I have to do brain surgery. You do know what that means, right?"

"Yes." Hunter said, horrified.

"Do whatever you can to make yourself calm." said Professor Shepherd.

Hunter grabbed Colleen's paw and held on tight.

Outside.

"So what's Mr. Sanhusky been up to?" asked Shag.

"Movie business." said Exile.

"How was it?" asked Shag.

"It was starting to annoy me, comrade." said Exile. "People criticizing me for my Russian accent... I told them I'd never save them."

"Pretty harsh." said Shag.

"Yeah." said Exile. "But enough about me. What about you? You've sure changed a lot."

"I don't remember how long ago it was, but I woke up one day and drank water from my bowl..." started Shag. "It was weird. I felt more human than I ever have. I could talk as a result. I'm glad I can too. One time, I discovered I'm not as scared as I used to be. I moved out of Poland to start farming-"

"You don't look like a farm boy." said Exile.

"Yeah, well, I've been lifting trucks." said Shag.

"Trucks?" Exile asked. "Damn!"

It started thundering.

"Well, I guess we better go in." said Exile.

"Yep." said Shag.

They then walked in to where the unfinished semi was.

"Where are Blitz and Shania?" asked Shag.

"They're probably shagging." said Exile.

"That is not funny." said Shag.

"Yeah, but that would be true right?" asked Exile. "Look at the facts. The truck's paint job is unfinished... They annoy each other and us-"

"If that's the case, they're doing it with Hunter too." said Shag.

"Nope." said Exile. "He's with Colleen."

**For those of you that expected a real sex scene between Blitz and Shania, I would have to say that I apologize.**


	15. Sweet But Sour Relief

**Chapter 15**

* * *

**Note: I do wanna clear some things up. Number one is that the clothes Colleen is wearing is from one of the workers her werewolf side killed. Number two is she isn't wearing pants during the 'surgery'.**

* * *

The semi. Blitz and Shania's room.

The two lie out of breath, staring at the ceiling under the covers.

"That was amazing." said Shania.

"I know." said Blitz.

"I think we need to get back to work." said Shania.

"That sounds great!" said Blitz, excitedly.

"I meant the truck." said Shania.

"Oh." said Blitz. "Right."

The two then got their clothes back on and made their way back out of the semi. Their mouths dropped when they saw Shag and Exile with their arms crossed.

"Whatcha been doin' slackers?" Shag asked.

During Colleen's surgery (which didn't take too long), Professor Shepherd removed parts of Colleen's brain that were not there before the werewolf invasion.

Inside her body, werewolf cells started dying out from Colleen's natural blood system.

"What did that do?" asked Hunter.

"Those were parts that the werewolf venom created." said Professor Shepherd. "They created more werewolf cells and fed venom to them. Without those parts, the werewolf cells should die out." he said, then stitched Colleen back up and put numbing medicine on her scalp. He then soon left the room.

She then woke up.

"Hunter..." she said. "You stayed by my side."

"Yeah, well, you can pulverize me if you want now." said Hunter. "I deserve it anyways."

Colleen sat up in front of Hunter.

"Why should I if you've hated yourself for hurting my feelings?" asked Colleen.

"What do you mean?" asked Hunter.

Colleen stared down at the floor and started crying after a little bit. Still crying, she looked back up at Hunter.

"I spied on you talking to Shania..." she started. "...I overheard you talking about how you wished that the day you joined Road Rovers, you'd just let them kill you so you would've never had the chance to hurt my feelings."

She leaned toward Hunter, seemingly to kiss him, when she stopped in her tracks and spoke.

"I told you I believed you'd change and it feels like you have." said Colleen. "But if I ever take you back, I want you to promise me you'll never leave me again."

"That's a promise I'm dying to keep." said Hunter.

The two then started kissing. Soon after, Hunter reached his paw up Colleen's shirt as they continued. Colleen lied back down, still kissing Hunter, who reached past Colleen's waist and pulled her underwear off.

Colleen then stopped kissing Hunter.

"Please don't make me wait." said Colleen in a tone that implied she needed to make things right.

Hunter then undressed himself as Colleen took off her shirt. Next, the two connected and continued kissing. Colleen wrapped her legs around Hunter's waist and her arms around his neck as Hunter grabbed onto the edge of the table. Hunter then began thrusting. Their moaning in each others' mouths as they kissed felt kind of funny, but they didn't care. It just mattered what the moment was about. The pleasure... letting go of grudges, whether it be on one's self, or the other person...

Hunter then stopped kissing her, but continued thrusting. He then moved to sucking Colleen's teets.

"Oh, Hunter..." Colleen moaned. "Oh yeah..."

He then licked her cheek and started kissing her again as he still continued.

After so long, the two climaxed. Hunter pulled out and lied beside Colleen on the table. Colleen then put her paw on Hunter's cheek, then smiled at him with a tear running down her face. She was relieved to feel like it was right to say what she was about to say.

"I love you, Hunter." said Colleen.

Hunter had tears run down his face. To him, he got his true love back. The world was starting to fall back in place.

"I love you too, Colleen." said Hunter.

* * *

**Well guys, you think I made it up to you for the lack of a sex scene between Shania and Blitz?**


	16. Wanted Proof Of His Death

**Chapter 16**

The two from the dogpound entered a room where an elder woman was.

"I told you that when you returned, I wanted proof of Scout's death!" she shouted. "Where is he!?"

"We're dreadfully sorry, Madame Edna." said the man. "Hunter Williams got him."

"You imbeciles!" shouted the woman. "Scout is the Road Rovers' secret weapon! Don't you understand what can happen if we see them again!?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two said in fear.

"You find the Road Rovers and do your job properly, or so help me, I will." said Madame Edna. "And I really don't think you want that to happen!"

"Yes, Madame." both said in fear.

May 1, 2013.

**Kanye West - Power**

The Road Rovers Headquarters semi rolled out of the factory with silver trim, an iridescent blue paintjob that was also present on the trailer, and a matte black "R" on the doors of the cab. The Road Rovers were officially back.

Inside a bathroom aboard the truck, Colleen lifted a pregnancy test up from beneath her legs. It had a minus on it.

Colleen took an angry sigh, tossed the test across the room and put her forehead in her paws.

"Dammit." she said and sighed. "Don't worry, Colleen. This is only the beginning."

Colleen came out of the bathroom and stood on the balcony.

We Own The Sky by M83 was playing on the radio below in the entertainment room as Blitz was playing Just Dance 4 on the Xbox 360 as Hunter cooked breakfast. The other boys laughed and Shania just watched.

Colleen then walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning." said Hunter.

"Good morning, Hunter." said Colleen.

"I noticed you were in the bathroom soon before I got up." said Hunter.

"Is that a bad thing?" asked Colleen.

"No, I just didn't think you used the bathroom-"

"I'm not pregnant." said Colleen.

"Oh." Hunter said and quietly graded cheese. He took a while to speak. "That sucks."

"Last night was amazing though." said Colleen. "Surely, it was better than our first time."

"Really?" asked Hunter with a smile. "I thought the same thing."

"Have you given any thought to us getting married?" asked Colleen.

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to." said Hunter. "I mean, I love the idea, but aren't we getting too far ahead of ourselves?"

"I don't know." Colleen said and kissed Hunter. She then smiled and then said "Maybe you've put me in a rush from the lack of you."


	17. Colleen's Nightmare & EJ

**Chapter 17**

Hunter was putting cheese on some shredded hash browns when the phone rang.

"Hunter Williams, Road Rover." Hunter answered.

"I know who you are." said a woman's voice. "I know what you took and I want that back."

Hunter looked up at Blitz, who was still playing the game while the others continued to laugh. No one was holding phones or voice changers.

"Who the fuck is this?" asked Hunter.

"You may find out soon enough." said the woman's voice. "You bring Scout to me and I won't have to kill you or your team."

"Listen lady, if you touch Muzzle, I'll do worse than kill you!" Hunter threatened.

"I'm afraid since you've decided to protect him, you'll be the one dying." said the woman's voice.

"If he's safe after I die, it doesn't much matter." said Hunter and hung up the phone. "Shag, Exile."

"Yes, comrade?" asked Exile.

"You guys need to guard Muzzle." said Hunter. "Someone's out to get him."

"Muzzle?" asked Shag. "Who?"

"I don't know." said Hunter. "But I think I got a good idea."

Carried Away by Passion Pit started playing on the radio.

"Ooh!" Colleen said. "I love this song! Hunter, do you remember when we danced to this?"

"Yes I do." said Hunter. "And may I have this dance, my dear?"

"Yes, you may!" Colleen said. Blitz stopped playing the Xbox as Hunter and Colleen made their way onto the entertainment room and start dancing. They laughed and smiled at each other as they did so. Blitz and Shania then joined in and began having a good time too.

Exile and Shag both smiled as they watched. Damn, how they needed girls.

Hunter tangoed Colleen within the dance.

May 4, 2013. Morning.

News Reporter on TV in a shop, seen from outside: Edna Jayne, a woman convicted of murder cases and monumental disaster, has declared yet another disaster. She has yet to reveal what it is or where she is, but authority all across the globe are trying to to find her before it happens.

Later, Colleen was screaming as she was falling from great heights in the city.

Colleen woke up in bed. It was actually a nightmare. She started crying.

"Colleen?" asked Hunter as he sat up. "What's wrong? What was your dream?"

"I was falling." Colleen said. "I was in the city and I was falling from the sky."

Later.

"Falling from the sky in the city..." said Professor Shepherd.

"What does it mean?" asked Hunter.

"Well, it could be nothing..." began Professor Shepherd.

"Could be?" asked Hunter. "So, that's not for sure then. What's the other side of that?"

"It could be a premonition." said Professor Shepherd.

"A premonition?" asked Hunter.

"A premonition is a strong feeling that something's going to happen." said Professor Shepherd. "Very bad things are normally associated with them. The Mothman Prophecies portrayed premonitions about multiple disasters. The Final Destination franchise shows premonitions at the beginning of every movie and sometimes at the end. They portray disasters that kill everyone wound up in it. If Colleen was falling from the sky, in the city, it had to have been either an exploding aircraft or a collapsing skyscraper. However, there's not enough information for me to know."


	18. Realizing The Future & Another Fight

**Chapter 18**

Hunter, Colleen, Exile, Blitz and Shania were eating when Shag came in with a newspaper.

"You're not gonna believe this." Shag said and throwed it on the table in front of Hunter.

"Woman threatens North America. Expected disaster." said Hunter, reading the newspaper. "Oh my god! She's gonna blow up a skyscraper!"

"A skyscraper?" asked Exile. "What makes you say that, comrade?"

"Colleen had a nightmare." said Hunter. "She was screaming as she fell stories upon stories. The dream had to have been a premonition. A cloudy premonition. The master said it may be an exploding aircraft or a skyscraper. As far as I know, we're not schedule for a plane ride. But just look at the headlines and tell me what that leaves."

"Oh my god." said Shania. "You're right."

"What is all the fussing about?" asked Blitz. "I mean, we're the Road Rovers. ROAD-FUCKING-ROVERS! You guys are acting like we are civilians that don't know what to do. We've faced pharaohs, werewolves, ninjas and other crazy stuff. Tanks, for crying out loud! There's no way we can't do this."

"He's uh... He's right!" Hunter said.

"Now who's smarter?" asked Blitz.

"That one thing can't make you smarter than me." said Hunter. "And that was sixteen years ago. How'd you remember that?"

"They say my mind has a flash drive." said Blitz. "Remember stuff I want to and remove what I don't want to remember."

"I think he's just been playing stupid." said Shag.

Blitz looks at Shag with a disgusted face.

"Says the one that was too dumb to talk in the 90's." said Blitz.

"I'm not afraid of you, Blitz." said Shag. "I know I can kick your ass!"

"Bring it, big boy!" said Blitz.

Shag punched Blitz in the face and knocked him out of his seat.

Blitz then tried to punch Shag, but Shag twisted his wrist and broke it.

"Owwww!" screamed Blitz.

"My fun is completely taken away from me..." said Colleen. "At least I can see it though."

Shag then kicked Blitz in the chest, knocking him down, then stomped on his chest.

"Ok..." Blitz said in pain. "You're... better fighter... than me..."

"That's what I thought." said Shag.

The two then stopped it.

Shania looked at Colleen in fear.

"I like what you've done with your hair!" she said in fear.

"Thanks, failed experiment." said Colleen.


	19. The Second Call

**Chapter 19**

May 7, 2013.

The Road Rovers arrived into New York.

"Alright, guys." said Hunter. "Suit up."

"That's still not part of my game." said Shag.

Hunter rolled his eyes and smiled.

Everyone else suited up, except for Shania.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You just joined, comrade." said Exile. "You don't have a suit."

"Okay." said Shania. "I guess that would have to work then."

The phone then rang.

"Hello?" Shania answered.

"You'll never find the right building." said Edna, over the phone. "Even if you did, the bomb's on the roof. You'll never make it. And you don't know who to save."

"Why are you playing with us!?" shouted Shania. "Isn't this boring you!?"

"I actually think it's a little fun." said Edna.

"You won't win." said Shania. "Bad guys never win."

"You would know such things." said Edna. "You've watched your share of superhero movies while that human made sweet love to you."

Tears ran down Shania's face.

"Don't cry." said Edna. "You know you loved it."

"How did you know this?" asked Shania.

"It's beyond your understanding, lab experiment." said Edna.

Shania, still crying, hung up the phone.

"Hey." said Colleen. "You okay?"

"It doesn't matter." said Shania.

"Who was that?" asked Colleen. "Was that her?"

"Yes." said Shania. "We have to get the city to evacuate."


	20. Evacuation

**Chapter 20**

Blitz walked up to Shania, who was still crying.

"Shania?" asked Blitz. "What's wrong, Schatz?"

_(the English translation is sweetheart)_

"Don't worry about me." said Shania. "We need to save the city."

"Alright, Rovers." said Hunter. "Here's what we do. We get the entire city to evacuate. We possibly have them go to a safe place in New Jersey. We'll then investigate the roofs."

"Hmm..." said Edna in a skyscraper. "Release Razoredge."

"Are you sure?" asked the lady from the pound. "She's uncontrol-"

"It may be our only chance at defeating the Road Rovers." said Edna. "And Scout. His death... I love it. I will make them pay for what they did to my father."

"Yes, ma'am." said the lady.

Mayor's office.

"Listen, there's a mad woman in the city." said Hunter. "Her name is Edna Jayne-"

"I know her reputation." said the mayor. "It's not pretty."

"Well, she's gonna blow up a skyscraper." said Hunter. "She won't tell us which one. You all have to evacuate the city."

"So, you come in here and command me?" asked the mayor.

"Listen, we've formed seventeen human years ago and 119 of ours." said Hunter. "We've seen bad stuff. I'm telling you. It's bad news if you don't have the city evacuate."

"Very well." said the mayor. "I'm on it."

"I've haven't been reading the news lately." said Shag.

"It's bad." said Exile.

Shag pulled a hamburger out of his fur and started eating.

"Do you really have to eat in the middle of a mission?" asked Hunter.

"I'm hungry." said Shag.

"Are you sure you're not scared?" asked Hunter.

"Scared?" asked Shag. "That part of me left years ago."

Later, after the city was deserted, the Road Rovers advanced to the rooftop and Shag's cellphone rang.

"Hello?" asked Shag.

"Again with the cellphone on mission." said Hunter. "Is that the chef?"

"No, quiet." said Shag.

"It's her..." said Hunter.

"You've foiled my plans." said Edna.

"Awesome." said Shag. "Didn't Shania tell you that you wouldn't win?"

"I didn't say you foiled them completely." said Edna.

Shag hung up.

"It's not over." said Shag.

All of a sudden, loud explosions went off and the skyscraper shook, knocking the Road Rovers off their feet.

"Oh my god." said Shania. "The bombs are under us."

"I would not have predicted this." said Hunter.

More explosions went off. Each one was closer to the roof until the building started falling.

"Mommy!" Blitz cried.

Colleen was thrown off the building from the motion, but Hunter grabbed her paw.

"**HUNTER!**" Colleen screamed.

"Don't worry." said Hunter. "I won't let you fall."

Hunter and Colleen then fell off the building, now in each others' arms.

"Hunter, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about my anger problems I had toward you." Colleen said as they fell.

"I'm sorry for ever breaking your heart." said Hunter and they kissed. Next, a parachute came out of the back of Hunter's suit.

Colleen then realized they were on a parachute.

"Don't you remember me being super lucky?" asked Hunter. "When you're with me, you are too."

The two then landed.

"Alright." said Hunter. "You head for the HQ semi and grab Muzzle while I get Exile, Blitz, Shania and Shag off the roof."

"Okay." said Colleen. "But who's Blitz?" Colleen joked.

"I'll tell you later." said Hunter and ran in a skyscraper and quickly made it to the roof.

He then jumped from the building onto the collapsing building.

"Everyone grab onto me." Hunter said.

They all obeyed and Hunter's parachute went off, soon after they jumped off.

"How's come _you_ have the parachute?" asked Blitz.

"We ran out." said Hunter.

"Yet, another unexpected twist." said Shag.

"You stole my line." said Hunter.


	21. A New Kind Of Hades

**Chapter 21**

The Road Rovers landed.

"Alright." said Blitz. "This is enough. I'm going to bite Edna's tooshie."

"Don't be Weird Boy." said Exile, and Blitz stopped in his tracks as about everyone kept walking.

"This is so annoying." said Blitz.

"What, babe?" asked Shania.

"I've listened to him call me that everyday for two and a half human years." said Blitz. "That and the fact that Colleen never got my name straight."

"Ignore them, sweetheart." said Shania. "I don't think you're weird. You're perfect."

"You're right." said Blitz.

"But what was this about Colleen?" asked Shania. "Is she the reason why you're in love with me?"

"No, that's crazy talk." Blitz lied.

"Or is it because I act like you?" asked Shania.

"No." Blitz lied, then looked toward the sky, holding his fist in anger.

"Okay! rocker95, can you quit calling me a liar!?" he shouted. "I know what I feel!"

Author: I know more about you than you think even YOU do.

"Oh yeah!?" shouted Blitz. "Like what!?"

Author: Like the fact that you kiss your reflection in the bathroom.

Blitz looked at Shania in embarrassment.

"Some habits die hard?" he asked in embarrassment.

Shania then punched Blitz in the face hard, then walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Mama Lion to Cat Leader." Colleen said to Hunter.

"Speak." said Hunter.

"We got ourselves in a sort of sticky situation." said Colleen.

"What is it?" asked Hunter.

"Let's just say we're not so safe anymore." said Colleen.

"Oh shit." said Hunter. "Muzzle's loose! Get back to the semi!"

"I'm afraid it gets worse than that." said Colleen.

"Worse?" asked Hunter. "How can it get worse?"

"There's another rottweiler outside the semi." said Colleen. "It's a girl..."

"I can't-"

"You can't come back here... even if she kills me..." said Colleen and started to cry. "Please just promise me something."

Hunter started to cry.

"If I don't make it, promise me that you'll remember all the good times we've shared." said Colleen. "Promise me that you'll find another mate and even when you do, you still won't forget me, but you'll be happy."

"I promise." said Hunter.

Then, there was a huge sound of metal being ripped apart, followed by Colleen's screams.

Hunter then turned his radio off, fell to the ground and started crying.

"Comrade..." Exile said as he knelt down beside Hunter with his paw on his shoulder.

"Colleen's going to die and we can't stop it." Hunter cried.

A beautiful Irish Setter, who was watching the Road Rovers, gave a friendly bark to her husband, a german shepherd/border collie mix. This then grabbed Hunter's attention. The german shepherd/border collie mix then tilted his head back and howled, which again caught Hunter's attention. A golden light then rose up from their spot and another one appeared in the distance, which is where the semi was.

Meanwhile in the semi's cab, Colleen was backing away as a female rottweiler with brown fur that almost looked black, black hair that covered her right eye, redeyes, a razor scar over her left eye and a skull and crossbones hairpiece over her left ear was creeping slowly toward her.

Muzzle then jumped and knocked both him and the rottweiler out of the cab.

The rottweiler then refocused, shaking her head, then growled at Muzzle, who then growled back.

"I know that you would tear their insides out if they aggrivated too much." the rottweiler thought. "They don't even call you by your name, Scout."

"I don't care." Muzzle thought. "You leave my friends alone."

"Edna Jayne is my master, not you." the rottweiler thought.

"Is she?" Muzzle thought. "I'll kill you!"

Muzzle and 'Razoredge' then jumped at each other, throwing bloody attacks, scratching and biting each other.

"You and your friends and your master will lose at some point." Razoredge thought. "Because when she dies, I will take her place. And I'm just going easy on all of you right now." she then bit down on Muzzle's neck, hard, making him yelp. She then ran off.

Colleen then walked outside to Muzzle, who was laying on his side. He was still breathing, but not moving.

"Muzzle!" Colleen cried. She then put her paw behind his head and raised him up. "Oh my god..." she said, noticing him loosing a lot of blood.

Colleen then got on her radio "Cat Leader, this is Mama Lion."

"She's alive!" Hunter said in excitement as Exile established a connection with Colleen.

He then looked over to the building where the two dogs smiled at him, then disappeared like ghosts.

"Don't get so happy yet." said Exile.

"Why?" asked Hunter.

"Muzzle's getting took to New Jersey to be hospitalized." said Exile.

"Muzzle?" asked Hunter. "Oh my god... We need to get inside."

Hunter, Exile, Blitz, Shania and Shag then ran inside a building.


	22. Happy Endings

**Chapter 22**

New Jersey. The vet.

Muzzle was being rushed on a stretcher.

"Don't worry, Muzzle." said Colleen. "You're gonna be okay."

Meanwhile, back in New York City...

The remaining Road Rovers were tied to a post.

"The modern world has more twists than the movie Twister and there are tons of tornadoes in it." said Hunter.

"Or maybe we ARE in a movie." said Blitz.

"Don't be delusional." said Hunter. "This is the real world."

"I can see that name being a new daily thing." said Blitz.

"All of you, shut up!" shouted Edna.

They all obeyed.

"What is Scout's status?" asked Edna.

"What concern is it to you?" asked Hunter.

"What concern?" asked Edna.

Razoredge came into the room.

"Because I sent my pet out to do some... 'bloodwork' and I feel as if he is not dead." said Edna.

"Why did you blow up a skyscraper if what you want Muzzle dead?" asked Hunter.

"Well, I wanted to kill people, but even you guys didn't die." said Edna. "So, it was basically for nothing. I could always try again later."

Edna turned around.

"Truthfully, I know how he is your secret weapon, which is why Razoredge was created." she said. "Scout is competition. If he is dead, you guys as well as the world are easily eliminateable."

Blitz cut the ropes with his claws and everyone got loose.

"Game over!" Hunter said.

Razoredge jumped at Shag, knocking him down as Edna turned around.

Blitz then bit Edna on the "toosh".

"You don't scare me, pretty girl." Shag said to Razoredge and threw her into a monitor screen, electocuting her.

Hunter then threw a frisbee and the remaining Road Rovers ran out of the building.

Hunter then detonated the frisbee and the building collapsed from the explosion.

Later. The HQ semi, outside of the vet.

"Well, Rovers, it looks like you've did it again, after all these years." said Professor Shepherd. "You're good dogs. Good, good dogs."

"I do wanna say that all of us together were not the only ones at work." said Hunter. "There were guardian angel dogs watching over us."

**Passion Pit - I'll Be Alright**

Hunter walked outside and looked to the sky.

'Inside every dog is a Road Rover.'

"Thank you, Rovers." he said to the guardian angel dogs.

One year later. (Seven in dog years)

**Journey - Lights**

Exile, his new girlfriend, Shag, his new girlfriend, Muzzle, Blitz and Shania watched as Colleen walked down the church aisle with her dad. She wore her wedding dress as they advanced up to the preacher and Hunter.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Colleen Masters and Hunter Williams as bride and groom." said the preacher. "Hunter, repeat after me. I Hunter Williams-"

"I Hunter Williams-" said Hunter.

"Take you, Colleen Masters-" said the preacher.

"Take you Colleen Masters-" said Hunter.

**_(* - Hunter talks, + - Preacher talks)_**

+"To have and to hold-"

*"To have and to hold-"

+"For better or for worse-"

*"For better or for worse-"

+"For richer or poorer-"

*"For richer or poorer-"

"Just get on with it!" Blitz shouted. "I haven't ate today and I'm hungry!"

Hunter rolled his eyes as he sighed and pulled a huge gun out of his tux, then aimed it at Blitz and shot metal biting tennis balls at Blitz, who then screamed and ran off. He then put the gun away.

"I'm sorry." said Hunter. "Please continue."

"In sickness and in health-" said the preacher.

"In sickness and in health-" said Hunter.

+"To love, to cherish-"

*"To love, to cherish-"

+"As long we both shall live."

"As long we both shall live. I do." said Hunter.

"I do." said Colleen.

"Hunter, you may now kiss the bride." said the preacher.

Hunter and Colleen then kissed.

The after party.

Blitz was back and feeling better and all the Road Rovers were together.

"So comrade, are we still the Road Rovers?" asked Exile.

"I don't know." said Hunter with a smile. "I'm not the captain anymore."

"That's right!" Blitz said, proudly. "It's me!"

"YOU?" Shania said with a smile. "Don't be silly! The Rovers need a woman's touch!"

Colleen smiled.

"Maybe next time, Nya." said Colleen.

Shania's ears perked up in surprise at what Colleen called her.

"You just called me by my name!" Shania said happily and hugged Colleen.

Colleen laughed. "Okay, kid. Don't ruin it."

"Shania is right though." said Hunter. "A woman's touch."

"Ha! I'm the leader!" she said to Blitz. "S-"

"No you're not." said Hunter and turned to Colleen. "What do we do, captain?"

"Well, the world needs heroes, don't they?" Colleen said with a smile. She put her paw out and the others done the same, forming a circle.

"Rooooad Rovers!" they all shouted and raised their arms to the sky.

New York City.

"It's gonna take a long time to clean all of this up." said a salvation team member.

Razoredge, under rubble, lie unable to move, when her eyes shot open.

_**(This scene would go into a black screen if it were a movie)**_

The sounds of screaming and gore are heard.

_Harlem Shake plays._

**EPILOGUE**

**Later on, Colleen and Hunter had two kids. Their names were Holly and Carson.**

**Exile and his woman also had a daughter named Nikilo "Nika".**

**Shania and Blitz got married as well. Their FIGHTS strengthen their relationship.**

**THE END**

* * *

**THANKS:**

**Tom Ruegger - creator of the show**

**Troygroomes - The one who helped me remember the Road Rovers.**


End file.
